Be yourself!
by C. Lawiet
Summary: Sakura Haruno anak dari pimpinan yakuza yang berusaha menjadi gadis feminim di depan Sasuke , Hinata seorang anak bangsawan yang berusaha menjadi gadis pemberani di depan Naruto, dan Ino seorang anak orang kaya yang berusaha menjadi orang terkenal demi idolanya yaitu Sai . CHAPTER 5 IS UPDATE! HOHOHOHO
1. Pertemuan

Hey semuaa!

Ini pertama kalinya L buat fic lohh… maaf ya L kurang pandai membuat cerita *nangisnangisgakjelas. Pokoknya L minta review kalian semua yaa..

Oh iya pertama-tama L mau ngucapin HAPPY BIRTHDAY buat Hinata Hyugga yaa.. semoga makin mesra sama Naruto.. (NaruHina blushing ria) #Plak

Ok kita mulai aja fic nya

Jangan lupa, Riview please..

…..

**BE YOURSELF**

**Pairing : SasuSaku (pastinya)**

**Slight NaruHina dan SaIno.**

**Warning : abal, jelek, parah, OOC, TYPO ,ide pasaran .**

.

.

"aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai seorang wanita ." ujar sasuke .

.

"WUUAAAAAA" teriak sakura seraya bangun dari tidurnya .

BRUK!

Dengan nyamannya sakura terbangun dengan kepala menyentuh lantai a.k.a terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"i-ittai.. lagi – lagi mimpi itu."

.

.

Sejak zaman nenek moyang, kami adalah keturunan Yakuza . Saya adalah haruno sakura , keturunan ke 18 geng sakura yang terkenal di jepang . Tapi , mulai saat ini aku bertekad untuk menjadi gadis feminim karena aku telah di tolak oleh seseorang.

"Selamat pagi nona Sakura." Sapa geng sakura. "pagi juga…hoaaammm" jawab sakura. Tiba – tiba salah satu pengawal yang bernama pain melempar pedang ke sakura . "hyaaatt" hanya dengan satu tendangan pedang itu mental ke arah lain. "w –waahhh kemampuan mu tambah hebat ya saku- chan."komentar hinata yang datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar (jalangkung dong :/ *dibacok pedang yang tadi) . "ah hinata – chan bisa ajaa …." Jawab sakura " _tunggu bukannya aku bertekad untuk jadi gadis feminim ?_ "

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"DASAR PAINNN BODOHHH AKU INGIN JADI GADIS KENAPA KAU MALAH MELEMPAR PEDANG KEPADAKU ! " ucap sakura dengan amarah yang memuncak

"kau jadi gadis? Mana mungkin bisa! Dadamu kan rata!." Jawab pain santai

Karena semua pengawal sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan aura sakura mereka langsung menjauh beberapa langkah .

"APA KAU BILANG PAINN? MAU CARI MATI YA ?" ancam sakura

"engga aku lagi nyari pedang yang kau tendang tadi kok bukan mau cari mati ." jawab pain dengan santai (lagi)

"RASAKAIN INI PAIN!" teriak sakura sambil melayangkan tendangannya

.

BOOOMMM

"aku pergi dulu " ucap sakura sambil meminggalkan rumahnya itu dan meninggalkan pain yang keadaannya sangat amat tidak bisa dijelaskan saking naasnya

…

"hmm kelas 9-B dimana ya ? " ujar sakura , ketika sakura berlari dia melihat sebuah kaca dan tersenyum sambil mengatakan "kalau dengan gaya ini pasti tidak ada yang mengenaliku ." (Seperti yang para readers liat sakura hari ini sangat catik sekali *dilemparin tombak* reader : gimana gue bisa liat yang tau kan lu doang ! / L: oke akan L jelaskan ) .hari ini sakura menggunakan rok selutut dan baju seragam sekolah dengan gaya rambut di kuncir kesamping .

"ya aku harus cepat – cepat nih ." ketika sakura berlari dia tidak memperhatikan jalan kedepan lalu

.

.

BRUUUKK

"aduh" ujar seseorang yang ditabrak sakura . "Hey bodohh ! dimana matamu !" teriak sakura . "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu bodoh!" ucap orang tersebut . "tunggu sepertinya aku mengenalmu ! kau itu …..SASUKEE!."

**#BE YOURSELF#**

"aduuh.. kemana Saku-chan? Kenapa dia tidak nungguin aku ganti baju sih?" gerutu Hinata sambil berlari keluar rumah Sakura.

"aahhkk.. udah jam segini, aku bisa telat" kata Hinata seraya melihat jam tangannya.

Sambil berlari dengan secepat kilat agar tidak telat sampai sekolah (emang Hinata bisa lari dengan cepat ya? *diTampar sama Hinata) sehingga tidak melihat ke depan ada seseorang yang juga berlari karena terlambat bangun.

BRRUK! GUBRAK!

"Ittai.."

"i-ittai.. sakit"

"hei.. kau tak apa-apa?" kata orang yang ditabrak Hinata.

Hinata mendongak melihat siapa yang tadi dia tabrak. Saat dia tahu siapa yang dia tabrak, seketika wajahnya pun memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. (*dichidori)

"hey, hey, kau baik baik saja?.. eh? Kau bukannya Hinata kan?" kata orang itu..

**#BE YOURSELF#**

"wuaaa… kenapa forehead meninggalkanku ! masa aku harus jalan sendiri sihh ." ujar ino kesal . sepanjang perjalan ino terus bergerutu sehingga tak menyadari di depannya terdapat sampah kulit pisang. Lalu , SRUTTTT dengan sangat amat indah ino jatuh di depan kumpulan perempuan dan idolanya yang kebetulan sedang lewat.

"ittai..hah sial banget sih aku hari ini ." "kau tidak apa – apa ,nona catik ?""keliatannya gimana? Pake nanya lagi ! "

.

.

"tunggu kau kan ….SAIII!

To Be Continue….

.

.

Sekian dulu L membuat ceritanya.. habisnya L masih bingung, blom dapet inspirasinya.

L minta Riview nyaa yaaa..

Salam Sayang dari L *muaachhh

27 desember 2012


	2. Sahabat

Heeeyyyyyy!

Sebenernya chapter yang ini udah jadi dari kapan tau loh tapi dikarenakan L males jadi L ngeuploadnya hari ini aja ^^

arigato buat yang udah nge-review sekarang L bales ya. Yosh ! ini dia balesan reviewnya..

**yukarindha yoshikuni**** : **hehehe , L lagi gak puny aide makannya ceritanya dikit banget tapi di chapter ini insyallah lebih panjang deh . yosh! Thanks for review^^

**SASA Kaguya**** : **HA? Idenya bagus gak salah nih ? *L ngefly**dilempar panci* . Hehehe iya emang ide L pasaran tapi L ngga pernah ngecopy dari komik atau cerita manapun kok . Yosh ! Thanks for review^^

**Yukizawa Aiko Michinobe** : okeee sip ! di chapter ini dipanjangin kok ceritanya , soalnya kan L orang baru jadi karena takut ceritanya abal makannya L bikin sedikit dulu ^^ . Yosh ! Thanks for review^^

**karimahbgz** : hehehe salam kenall disini L panjangin kok chapternya . Yosh ! Thanks for review^^

**Nina317Elf** : oke disini bakal L bikin panjang kok . Yosh ! Thanks for review ^^

: kenapa ceritanya jelek ya ? .Yosh ! Thanks for review ^^

**harumi maruyama** : hehehe makasih .oke deh L usahain ! Yosh ! Thanks for review ^^

**QRen** : Okeee ! Yosh ! Thanks for review ^^

**mako-chan****: **hehe , silakan membaca chapter 2 nya ya. Yosh ! Thanks for review ^^

**Ms.0272890**: oke bahasanya akan L perbaiki . L juga suka sama pairingnya . Yosh ! Thanks for review ^^

Okeee ! sekarang silakan baca chapter ini tapi entar di akhir cerita L pengen cerita kenapa L dipanggil L (readers: gak penting!)

…..

**BE YOURSELF**

**Pairing : SasuSaku (pastinya)**

**Slight NaruHina dan SaIno.**

**Warning : abal, jelek, parah, OOC, TYPO ,ide pasaran .**

.

.

"B- Bukannya kau itu Sasuke yang dulu sekolah di konoha junior high school ?" Tanya sakura yang sepertinya tertular penyakit gagap hinta ( dipukul pakai panci sama hinata) " Hm , Tapi siapa kau ? aku tak mengenalmu. " jawab sasuke . " A- aku ini sakura , sasuke ." "heh! Kau sakura ? mana mungkin dia itu kan kasar dan jelek kalau dari kejelekannya sih sepertinya kau mirip .Lagipula kalau kau ini fansku bilang saja ! ngga usah bawa – bawa nama perempuan itu segala !" ujar sasuke dengan nada suara yang naik satu oktaf (- Sebenernya L gak tau ini artinya apa tapi pake aja .)

"T tapi…" sebelum sakura meneruskan perkataannya sasuke sudah pergi duluan meninggalkan sakura yang duduk dilantai itu. " aku tak mungkin salah dia pasti sasuke tapi kenapa dia pura – pura tidak mengenaliku ? apa dia masih membenciku ?" ucap sakura sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya . Ketika sakura sudah duduk di bangku kelasnya sakura teringat kejadian 2 tahun lalu dimana sasuke mulai membencinya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"jangan pernah kau berurusan dengan ku lagi! sebaiknya kau tingkatkan dulu kemampuan bela dirimu !"

Pertarungan geng itu ralat 1 geng yang terdiri dari 15 anggota melawan sakura yang seorang diri akhirnya dimenangkan sakura setelah berjalan 15 menit . Tetapi sakura tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi ada seseorang yang memandangi perkelahiannya tersebut ralat orang tersebut memang selalu melihat pertarungan sakura.

"eh ? sasuke kun?"Tanya sakura " jangan pernah memanggilku dengan embel – embel kun lagi!" bentak sasuke "asal kau tau saja selama ini

.

.

Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai perempuan !"

Hanya dengan satu kalimat saja hati sakura pecah berkeping – keping .

**FLASBACK OFF**

"huhh~" ujar sakura sambil menghela nafas ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut .

"lihatt itu sasuke !

"Dia kerenn !"

"aku pengen jadi pacarnya deh ! "

Tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan – teriakan seperti itu didepan kelas sakura . Dengan secepat kilat pun sakura turun dari kursinya dan berlari ke pintu . Benar saja disitu dia bisa melihat si bungsu uchiha sedang berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan – teriakan yang di lontarkan kepadanya. "kenapa semua pujian yang dilontarkan ke sasuke hanya di anggap sebagai angin lewat saja? Apa karena dia sudah menganggap dia mempunyai perempuan yang cantik dan feminim di sekelilingnya sehingga dia menggangap kalau dia tak perlu mencari perempuan lagi ?" tanya sakura.

**#BE YOURSELF#**

"hey,hey kau baik – baik saja?...eh ? Kau itu bukannya hinata ?" kata naruto. Tapiyang di tanya hanya menundukkan kepala semakin dalam karena wajahnya yang merona. "Hei , kau hinata kan ? apa kau baik- baik saja ?" kata naruto lagi tetapi dengan nada yang ditingkatkan 1 oktaf. " G –g- gomen , N- naruto- kun kata hinata dengan gugup . ( bagaiman tidak gugup ? kalo kamu ketemu orang yang kamu sukai aja gugup apa lagi diajak ngomong) .

"Nee , gak apa – apa kok hinata." Kata naruto sambil ternseyum tiga jari ( baca nyengir) "wuaaa… udah jam segini lagi , ayo hinata ! sekolah mu sama denganku kan ?" Naruto berlari samnil memgang pergelangan tangan hinata , yang tanpa naruto sadari kalau dari tadi dia membuat orang di sampingnya tersebut sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Hinata berlari ralat ditarik dan dipaksa berlari oleh naruto menuju sekolah , selama perjalanan hinata memandangi punggung naruto yang berlari didepannya . Tanpa sadar , hinata menyungginkan sebuah senyuman.

Sesampainya di sekolah , Naruto dan hinata dihadang oleh fansgirl'nya naruto ( ajaib masa naruto punya fansgirl *dirasenggan) . Naruto adalah orang yang cukup terkenal disekolahnya karena dia merupakan cucu dari pemilik sekolah konoha high school tersebut yaitu Tsunade. Melihat Naruto dikelilingi banyak perempuan , membuat hati hinata terasa sakit. Kenapa perempuan – perempuan itu bisa mendekati Naruto sedangkan dia hanya selalu memandangi Naruto selalu jauh ( kecuali kejadian kecelakaan pagi ini ) .

Melihat Naruto yang berusaha kabur dari fansgirlnya , dengan langkah berat pun hinata meninggalkan naruto karena dia tahu tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menolong naruto."haahh….." Hinata menghela nafasnya " kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka? Berada di dekat naruto tanpa rasa malu ?" gumam hinata . Setelah mengganti sepatunya dia pun berjalan ke kelasnya …

**#BE YOURSELF#**

"kau sai – kan ?" " oh jadi kau fans ku juga ? apakah seorang fans harus berpura – pura jatuh di depan idolanya agar dia bisa dikenal oleh sang idola ? kau tahu sikap mu yang pura – pura jatuh ini berlebihan . girls , pergi dari sini saja yuk ! aku males berteman atau pun berkencan pada seseorang yang tidak terkenal seperti dia ( menunjuk ino ) yah walaupun dia adiknya si naruto sama sajalah ! yang terkenal kan naruto bukan dia " Lalu sai dan fansgirlnya pun meninggalkan ino yang sedang terduduk di jalan .

"kenapa dia begitu ? apa kah dia hanya mau berteman dengan orang terkenal saja ? atau karena aku kurang cantik , modis , kaya " gumam ino sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dan berjalan ke kelas

**#BE YOURSELF#**

"M- maaf saku-chan , t-tapi kenapa kamu berdiri di depan kelas seperti patung? Apa kau baru saja melihat hantu ? karena mukamu pucat sekali" tanya hinata kepada sakura yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di depan pintu ruang kelas seperti mayat hidup dikatakan hidup karena hinata sudah mengecek hidung sakura Dan memastikan bahwa sakura masih bernafas . " bahkan aku berharap yang baru saja kulihat itu hantu" ujar sakura tiba – tiba "masuk saja yuk ! hinata chan" . Setelah berbincang – bincang tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi pada keduanya mereka pun saling memberi masukan .

" Hinata chan , kamu harus tegas akan diri sendiri, buang pikiran negatif dan lakukan yang baik. Kegelisahan hanya milik mereka yang putus asa. Ketika kamu berharap yang terbaik tapi kamu hanya mendapat yang biasa, bersyukurlah karena kamu tidak mendapatkan yang terburuk. Karena itu tersenyumlah ! kau tau make up tercantik yang perempuan punyai adalah sebuah senyuman ." kata sakura menghibur. " K- kau juga harus tersenyum saku-chan jika kamu terlalu sering memandang masa lalu kamu tidak akan bisa memandang masa depan yang lebih baik jika kamu mau kamu seharusnya menjadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran di masa depan ." setelah hinata berkata seperti itu lalu keduanyapun tersenyum bersama .

" Lalu bagaimana dengan masalah ku ?" "e-eh ino-chan kamu dari mana ? kok baru datang ?" "aku mengalami sedikit masalah ketika perjalanan" "ayolah ino-pig ceritakan pada kami , aku tau itu bukan sedikit masalah karena itu terlihat jelas di mukamu yang terlihat sedih itu." "baiklah kalau kau memaksa ku forehead" Lalu ino pun memulai ceritanya tentang kenapa dia bisa bertemu dengan said dan cacian yang dia terima dari sai sehingga ino pun berpikiran dia lemah karena hanya cacian yang diterima sai membuat dia tak bisa berpikir lebih positif tentang sai. "J - jangan berpikir kamu lemah ino - chan, karena kamu telah kuat dari setiap masalah yang pernah kamu selesaikan ." ucap hinata .

"Emosi tidak akan membimbingmu pada suatu pemikiran atau tindakan positif. oleh sebab itu tenangkan dirimu ino-pig ." ujar sakura . " heh tumben sekali kalian berdua bijak tapi terima kasih ya ! hatiku terasa lebih enten karena kalian" ujar ino sambil merangkul hinata dan sakura . " eh iya tapi aku mempunyai rencana" ujar ino dengan senyum penuh kemenangan . " r – rencana apa itu ino – chan ?" " aku harap itu bukan rencana aneh ino-pig" "tentu saja ini bukan rencana aneh sakura , rencanaku adalah bagaimana kalau kita berusaha menjadi orang yang mereka inginkan dan tunjukkan ke mereka kalau kita bisa melakukannya tapi tentu saja dengan melakukan tantangan yaitu jika kita kalah kita melakukan apapun yang mereka mau dan jika kita menang kita melakukan apapun yang mereka mau ."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"A-APAAAA" teriak hinata dan sakura bersamaan

To Be Continue….

.

Hehehehe , gimana buat fict ke 2 masih kurang panjangkah ? oiya nama L itu LAWIET kan kalo dipanggil "law" "iet" "wiet" kan ngga enak makannya dipanggilnya L aja . terus L bikin fict ini di pairing naruhina minta bantuan kepada kakak L namanya kak Fira tapi tentu saja L yang koreksi kembali . Maaf juga kalo misalnya kurang panjang karena L mengerjakannya hanya satu jam -_- . untuk yang udah baca REVIEW PLEASE karena L masih pendatang baru jadi butuh banyak masukkan apalagi masukkan buat chapter selanjutnya


	3. Rencana Ino

Heeeyyyyyy!

Sebenernya chapter yang ini udah jadi dari kapan tau loh tapi dikarenakan L males jadi L ngeuploadnya hari ini aja ^^

arigato buat yang udah nge-review sekarang L bales ya. Yosh ! ini dia balesan reviewnya..

**AishaMath**: ini udah di upted , hehehe makasih . Yosh! thanks for review !

**Maruyama Harumi**: hehehe maklum mikirnya 10 menit terus ngetiknya 20 menit , jadi berantakan -_- . Yosh! thanks for review !

**nadja violin**: wuaaa ! maklum deh yang chap 1 itu mikirnya 1 bulan yang chap ke 2 Cuma 10 menit . Yosh! thanks for review !

**karimahbgz** : huehehe ngetiknya buru – buru sih , Yosh! thanks for review !

**Sasa Kaguya**: hueee , tebakannya hampir tepat ! sasuke suka memang sama hinata nanti di chapter ini dijelasin , baca aja ya . Ada flashbacknya itu ! Yosh ! thanks for review !

…..

" r – rencana apa itu ino – chan ?"

" aku harap itu bukan rencana aneh ino-pig"

"tentu saja ini bukan rencana aneh sakura , rencanaku adalah bagaimana kalau kita berusaha menjadi orang yang mereka inginkan dan tunjukkan ke mereka kalau kita bisa melakukannya tapi tentu saja dengan melakukan tantangan yaitu jika kita kalah kita melakukan apapun yang mereka mau dan jika kita menang kita melakukan apapun yang mereka mau ."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"A-APAAAA" teriak hinata dan sakura bersamaan

.

.

.

**BE YOURSELF**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, dan SaIno.**

**Slight SasuHina, NaruIno, SakuSai.**

**Warning : abal, jelek, parah, OOC, TYPO bertebaran ,ide pasaran .**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!**

.

.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu , pig?" tanya Sakura.

"tidak" Jawab Ino santai .

"I-ino-chan tapi kita tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka …" jawab hinata .

"kita pasti bisa kok, lagian kan itu hal yang mudah. bagaimana? " bujuk Ino.

Kedua sahabatnya hanya menatapnya dalam diam, berfikir sejenak.

_Teng teng teng_

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi.

"tidak tau ah, nanti saja di pikirin lagi" kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

Ino hanya melengos lalu menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri disebelahnya. "Hinata..kau mau ya?"

Sambil menatap Hinata dengan muka memelas. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu yang berarti 'tidak-tahu' lalu berjalan ke mejanya meninggalkan Ino, setelah melihat kedua sahabatnya yang duduk ketempat tanpa mensetujui sarannya, dengan berat hati dia berjalan ke mejanya karena Iruka-sensei akan yang akan mengajar sudah masuk.

.

**Be Yourself**

.

_Teng teng teng_

"Akhirnyaaaa…! Selesai juga pelajaran Anko-sensei" kata seorang pemuda pirang sambil merenggangkan otot lengannya yang kaku. Sambil berdiri dia menengok kearah dua sahabatnya yang sibuk merapikan buku. Lalu berjalan kea rah kedua sahabatnya.

"Hei Teme, Sai! Mau ke Kantin tidak?" kata Naruto. Keduanya menengok mendapati temannya yang berdiri di mejanya (Said an Sasuke duduk sebangku).

"hn" gumam Sasuke.

"boleh, kenapa tidak" kata Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

Mereka berjalan menuju kantin dalam diam. Sebenarnya yang diam hanya Sasuke dan Sai, kalo Naruto mengoceh tidak jelas, dan hanya di tanggapi senyuman oleh sai dan gumaman tidak jelas dari sasuke.

Sementara naruto sibuk mengoceh dan sai sibuk tersenyum, mata onyx sasuke nenangkap gadis berambut indigo yang sedang duduk di taman dengan kedua temannya yang berambut pirang dan pink.

Sasuke terdiam melihat gadis indigo itu, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah memenuhi pikirannya waktu itu.

Naruto berhenti mengoceh saat tau Sahabatnya Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Naruto menatap sasuke, lalu melihat arah yang jadi obyek pandang sasuke.

"Teme..! Teme! TEME!" suara toa naruto yang tepat berada di telinganya, mengagetkan sasuke yang sedari tadi diam.

"jangan teriak di depan telingaku, Dobe! Aku tidak tuli!" kata sasuke sedikit kesal, lalu memfokuskan lagi pandangannya kea rah gadis indigo tadi. tapi sayang, gadis itu telah menghilang ditikungan toilet bersama kedua temannya.

"apa yang kau lihat, teme? Tidak ada apa-apa disana" kata naruto sambil menatap arah tuju sasuke yang sudah tidak ada.

"bukan urusanmu"

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan tame!"

Tidak mengubris kata-kata naruto, Sasuke tetap berjalan menuju kantin yang disusul Sai lalu naruto.

.

**Be Yourself**

.

Di toilet perempuan, terlihat 3 gadis lagi membenarkan penampilan mereka di depan cermin.

"Nee.. Hinata, kau cantik sekali yaa.." kata Sakura.

"Iya, diantara kita, Hinatalah yang paling Feminim" kata Ino.

Mendengar pujian itu, tentu saja wajah Hinata merona "a-ah.. tidak juga, I-Ino-chan dan Saku-chan terlalu memuji"

"tapi memang benar, terkadang aku ingin menjadi feminim sepertimu" kata Sakura.

"Iya, aku juga berharap jadi cewe feminim kayak kamu Hinata" kata Ino mensetujui kata-kata Sakura.

"kau beruntung Hinata, Kita jadi iri dengan mu" kata Sakura

.

.

**Hinata POV**

"Iya, aku juga berharap jadi cewe feminim kayak kamu Hinata"

Tidak..

"kau beruntung Hinata, Kita jadi iri dengan mu"

Aku terdiam mendengar Kata-kata Sakura. Kata-kata itu tidak benar.

Akulah yang iri kepada kalian, bukan kalian yang seharusnya iri kepadaku. Kalian bisa dekat dengan orang yang kalian suka tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun, kalian yang selalu kuat dan pemberani. Akulah yang Iri. Iri karena hanya aku yang lemah, hanya aku yang penakut.

"nata.. Hinata.. Hinata!" aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Aku melihat ke arah kedua sahabatku.

"hey Hinata, are you okay?" kata Ino sambil melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"a-ah.. ya, aku baik-baik saja, gomen Ino-chan, Saku-chan"

"ya sudah, ayo kantin, aku lapar" kata Sakura sambil berjalan keluar.

.

Selama perjalanan ke kantin, kami mengobrol banyak. Dari gosip yang mengatakan kalau Sabaku Temari, anak Suna High School itu jadian dengan Ketua OSIS sekolah kita yaitu Shikamaru Nara. Hingga gosip yang mengatakan kalau Orochimaru-sensai, guru kimia disekolah ini 'Operasi Plastik' hanya demi mendapatkan wajah yang rupawan.

Aku dan Saku-chan tentu sama sekali belum tahu tentang gosip itu, yang tau hanya Ino, sahabatku yang satu ini memang dijuluki sebagai 'Ratu Gosip' oleh anak-anak di KHS.

Sesampainya di kantin, kami mencari meja yang kosong. Tapi sayang, semuanya sudah penuh.

"hei, Sakura, Hinata, Ino.. sedang apa disini?" kata seseorang dari arah belakang kami. Aku tersentak, tentu saja aku tau ini suara siapa.

"Na-Naruto-kun.."

"Narutoo.. kami sedang mencari meja yang kosong, tapi sepertinya sudah penuh." Kata Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"oh.. kalau begitu, gabung saja dengan kami. Meja kami masih kosong" kata Naruto-kun dengan semangat.

"Kami?" tanya Ino. "ya tentu saja Aku, Sai, dan.. Sasuke" kata Naruto.

Aku tersentak mendengar nama terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Naruto-kun.

'S-Sa-Sasuke-kun?..'

**.**

**END Hinata POV**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar nama terakhir yang diucapan oleh Naruto.

"Benarkah ada Sasuke-kun? Kyaaaa! Ayo kesana" Teriak Ino dengan penuh semangat.

"Ino-pig jangan teriak di depan kupingku dong!" kata Sakura sedikit kesal. Dengan semangatnya Ino mengikuti Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata.

.

Ditempat Sasuke dan Sai

.

"kau lama Dobe" kata Sasuke.

"Teme! Aku lagi tidak mood berantem sama kau ya!"

"hn" gumam Sasuke.

"oh iya, aku bawa 3 orang lagi gabung ke meja kita gak papa kan? Ayo Sakura, Ino, Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil memanggil 3 nama tadi.

Sasuke yang tadinya tidak peduli, langsung meneggakkan kepala mencari seseorang yang memiliki nama Terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan tadi. Melihat ada 3 gadis yang berjalan ke arah mereka, gadis yang berambut indigo itu, dia tau kalau gadis itu adalah **cinta pertamanya**.

'Hinata...'

Pandangan Sasuke terus tertuju pada gadis indigo itu. Sehingga tidak sadar ada gadis berambut pirang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"SASUKEEE – KUNNN" teriak Ino dengan heri (heboh sendiri). "Cih…berisik" gumam Sasuke.

Tatapan Sasuke kembali ke gadis indigo itu, yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepala. Tatapan Sasuke beralih ke gadis berambut merah muda yang menatapnya dengan sangat serius, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi kedatangan ketiga gadis itu. Naruto yang merasa semuanya diam akhirnya membuka percakapan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Yuk Ino, Sakura dan Hinata. Silakan duduk" ujar Naruto.

Mereka bertiga pun duduk dengan posisi mengitari meja mulai dari Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, dan yang terakhir Ino. Keadaan semakin canggung sejak Hinata dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan. Naruto yang tidak suka dengan suasana ini, mulai memecah keheningan (lagi).

"Mmm.. Aku ingin memesan sesuatu, ada yang mau ikut?" Kata Naruto. "Aku ikut, Sasuke-kun aku pergi dulu ya"ujar Ino. Naruto yang tidak suka dengan kata – kata Ino hanya menggerutu dalam hati 'Cih.. kenapa selalu Teme! Menyebalkan, Dasar pantat ayam!'

keadaan malah semakin canggung setelah Naruto dan Ino meninggalkan meja, Sakura melihat ada yang aneh dengan gerak-gerik Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Jadi.. gimana kabarmu?"tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata untuk mengawali pembicaraan.

Merasa dirinya ditanya, Hinata pun mendongakkan kepala, lalu menundukan lagi kepalanya. "B-Baik Sa-Sasuke-kun"

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Sai yang dari tadi bingung karena Sakura memerhatikan Hinata dan Sasuke sedari tadi, mulai mengajaknya bicara.

"Ada apa, apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Sai. Sakura langsung menengok ke arah Sai, lalu berbisik. "aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata dan Sasuke". Sai hanya diam sambil mengamati mereka (SasuHina).

"lalu.. bagaimana ke adaan Hiasi-ojiisan?" Tanya Sasuke yang tetap Stay cool, walaupun perasaannya Canggung.

"t-tousan juga baik kok, s-sasuke-kun" kata Hinata.

"oh.. begitu" Kata Sasuke, dia bingung harus bagaimana mengajak Hinata bicara. Soalnya bagaimanapun Hinata adalah Cinta pertamanya yang sampai sekarang masih ia pendam perasaannya itu.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Ino pun datang sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Naruto dan Ino pun duduk ditempatnya sambil mulai memakan makanannya, sedangkan yang lain hanya memesan minuman.

Sakura yang dari tadi bingung dengan keadaan Hinata dan Sasuke, ingin bertanya langsung kepada mereka. "Sifat Kalian aneh sekali..?" kata Sakura sambil menatap Hinata dan Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan Canggung.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"a-apa maksudmu Saku-chan?" kata Hinata gugup.

"tingkah kalian sungguh aneh, maksudku kenapa kalian bertingkah seakan kalian sudah kenal satu sama lain sejak lama?"

**Sakura POV **

Aku sungguh merasa penasaran, sebenarnya dari mana mereka saling kenal? Padahal setahuku, mereka belum pernah ketemu.

"a-ano.."

Kataku sambil menatap Hinata seakan meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan aku tadi.

"kami teman masa kecil"

Aku mendengar suara Sasuke yang berada disampingku. Aku pun langsung menatapnya.

"benarkah?" kataku memastikan.

"hn"

"o-oh.. oke"

Aku tidak percaya kalau mereka hanya teman masa kecil. Sepertinya nanti aku harus memaksa hinata untuk menceritakannya .

Aku langsung menatap Ino untuk memberi sinyal atas ide ku tersebut. Seakan Ino mengerti apa yang kukatakan dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya .

"Ah.. Aku ingin izin ke toilet sebentar…" ujarku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin buang air kecil atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan kamar kecil tetapi dadaku tersasa sakit melihat Sasuke yang terus menatap Hinata. Aku berdiri dari kursiku untuk segera ke kamar kecil tapi saat aku berdiri seseorang memegang tangan ku.

"Aku ikut denganmu, tidak baik perempuan cantik seperti kau pergi senderian." Ujar Sai-senpai.

**END Sakura POV**

**NORMAL POV**

"Cih , disaat seperti ini masih dia sempatkan untuk merayu perempuan" gumam Sasuke dan tentu saja tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya selain dirinya sendiri.

.

"Aku kan bisa pergi sendiri Sai-kun .. maksudku Sai-senpai." Ujar Sakura

"Tidak apa- apa , aku hanya ingin berjalan – jalan mencari udara .Dan kalau kau mau memanggilku dengan embel – embel 'Kun' juga tidak apa – apa." Ujar Sai sambil tersnyum.

"Ah.. i- iya Sai-kun" ujar Sakura dengan muka yang memerah karena melihat senyuman Sai. Sai yang melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah malah semakin berniat untuk menjahilinya . "Saku-chan…" Sai membisikan sesuatu di depan telinga Sakura.

Mendengar hal itu muka Sakura kini Menora. (Readers: Author yang bener tuh Merona! Author : iya maaf salah -_-). Kini Sakura sal-ting sendiri. "k-kalau begitu, ayo Sai-kun.." ujar Sakura.

Mereka ber-4 (Naruto, Ino, Hinata dan Sasuke) menatap kepergian Sakura dan Sai. Jika dilihat lebih jelas, Ino terlihat sedang memerhatikan kepergian Sai dengan tampang sedikit kecewa, kalau Hinata dan naruto hanya menatap dengan bingung, dan Sasuke hanya menatap malas.

.

.

Sai dan Sakura berjalan dalam diam, Sakura sal-ting berjalan dengan **Senpai**-nya ini, sedangkan Sai sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"aku tau kalau kau tidak ingin ke toilet kan, Saku-chan? Kau hanya ingin kabur dari pemandangan tidak mengenakan itu..?"

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sai. "e-eh.. ah, itu.."

Sakura kehabisan alasan, dia tidak bisa berbohong kalau sudah didepan **Senpai**-nya ini. Akhirnya Sakura menghela nafas. "hmm.. begitulah.."

"kau seharusnya tidak perlu seperti itu, kalau tidak suka, bilang saja langsung ke mereka"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "tidak, aku bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke.."

Sai hanya tersenyum kecil "sudahlah, tidak usah murung seperti itu, kau itu kelihatan **Jelek ** kalau sedang murung" kata Sai sambil menekankan suaranya pada kata 'Jelek'.

"Apa sih, Sai-kun..! aku gak jelek tau!" kata Sakura kesal. **Senpai**-nya yang ini suka sekali mengatainya jelek. Akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Sakura ke kelasnya.

.

.

Sesampainya dikelas Sakura, Hinata dan Ino (IPA 10-A)

"Sai-kun, boleh aku bagi nomormu?" kata Sakura sesampainya dikelas. Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Sakura melihat respon Sai, langsung masuk kekelasnya untuk mengambil Hape-nya.

Sakura melihat kedalam kelasnya, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang tidak ke kantin. Sakura langsung ke mejanya dan mencari hape-nya. Setelah menemukan Hapenya, Sakura langsung keluar kelasnya.

"ini, berapa nomormu, Sai-kun?" kata Sakura.

Sai menyebutkan nomornya kepada Sakura. Tentu saja Sai juga meminta nomor Sakura. Setelah bertukar nomor Hape. Sai segera berpamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu ya, Saku-chan.." kata Sai.

"i-iy.."

"AWAS, MINGGIR, AIR PANAS AIR PANAS"

Kata kata Sakura terpotong karena ada seorang siswa berlari cepat kearah mereka. Anak itu sedang lari karena dikerjar oleh temannya. Sakura bingung harus nyapain. tiba-tiba Saja, Sakura terasa tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang.

BRUK!

Tubuhnya tertabrak sesuatu yang tegap. Ternyata Tubuh sakura ditarik oleh Sai untuk menghindari tabrakan itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai, yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Saku-chan, Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sakura.

"ah.. i-iya, te-terima kasih sudah menolongku Sai-kun. Ka-kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu." kata Sakura sambil berlari menuju kelasnya yang ada didepannya, untuk menghindari supaya **Senpai**-nya tidak melihat mukanya yang memerah.

"hn.. tak masalah" gumam Sai sambil tersenyum melihat Sakura yang berlari kedalam kelasnya.

Lalu Sai mengambil Hapenya yang sempat jatuh akibat 'accident' tadi, lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

"SAI!" teriak seseorang dibelakang Sai saat Sai sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sai menengok kearah suara yang menyebut namanya dengan sangat keras dan cempreng?.

"oh, Naruto.. Sasuke" kata Sai mendapati kedua Sahabatnya yang berjalan kearahnya.

"hehehe, Sai.. boleh aku pinjam Hape-mu?" kata Naruto memohon pada Sai.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sai.

"masa gratisan Internet di Hape'ku telah habis.. tadinya aku mau meminjam Hape-nya Sasuke-Teme, tapi dia tidak mau meminjamkannya, Dasar TP!"

"apaan tuh 'TP'?" tanya Sai.

"Teme Pelit" kata Naruto Singkat. Tentu saja mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Sasuke, tapi Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan deathglare yang diberi Sahabtnya ini.

"Please ya Sai.. penting nih, aku mau ngecek FB-ku…" kata Naruto memohon sambil memasang Puppy-eyes yang sukses membuat Sai eneg.

"ya sudah lah, nih.." kata Sai akhirnya, karena tidak kuat ingin muntah melihat puppy-eyes'nya Naruto. Lalu dia mengeluarkan Hape-nya, dan meminjamkannya pada Naruto.

"Horee! Makasih Sai" seru Naruto kegirangan.

"hey, itu tidak gratis. 10 menit = 100 yen" kata Sai.

"eh..? kau sama saja dengan Sasuke!" Kesal Naruto.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kelas. Naruto mengotak-atik Hape Sai.

"Sai, aku baru tau kalau kau suka Spongebob dan Barbie" kata Naruto masih sibuk dengan Hape Sai.

"eh? Apa maksudmu Naruto?" kata Sai tidak mengerti. "ini.. di Hape-mu banyak Sekali gambar Spongebob sama Barbie" kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan gambar yang ada di Hape'nya.

Lalu Sai tersentak kaget, itu bukan Hape'nya. Dia tidak pernah menyimpan gambar Spongebob ataupun Barbie di Hape'nya. Lalu Sai teringan 'accident' yang terjadi di depan kelas Sakra.

"itu bukan Hape'ku, itu Hape Saku-chan" kata Sai menjelaskan supaya temannya tidak salah paham.

"kenapa Hape Sakura ada padamu? Kau mengambilnya ya?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Ayo temani aku kembalikan Hape'nya"

**Sasuke POV **

'Saku-chan?'

Cewe preman itu dipanggil 'Saku-chan'? sungguh tidak pantas didengar.

"oi Teme! Ayo anterin Sai ngembaliin Hape'nya Saku-chan" kata Naruto.

Aku terdiam, kenapa bocah pirang ini juga memanggil Cewe Preman itu seperti itu juga. Sangat tidak pantas karakter serta nama cewe preman itu.

"oi Teme! Ayo!" kata Naruto.

"hn, terserah"

Kami berjalan menuju kelas cewe preman itu,Berarti kelasnya Hinata juga. Hah… aku menghela nafas. Tadi saja dikantin kami hanya saling diam, apa lagi kalau menemuinya dikelasnya?..

'Hinata…'

**END Sasuke POV**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Dikelas IPA 10-A (kelas Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino)

"hey girls.. jadi gimana rencana kita yang tadi?" kata Ino menghampiri kedua Sahabatnya yang sibuk dimeja mereka. Kedua sahabatnya pun berhenti dari aktifitas mereka lalu menatap Ino dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"itu loh, rencana yang kita berusaha menjadi orang yang mereka inginkan dan tunjukkan ke mereka kalau kita bisa melakukannya tapi tentu saja dengan melakukan tantangan yaitu jika kita kalah kita melakukan apapun yang mereka mau dan jika kita menang kita melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Gimana mau gak ?"

"Gimana yaa? Masa kita harus menjadi orang yang Sasuke-senpai , Naruto-senpai dan Sai-senpai inginkan dan jika kita kalah kita melakukan apapun yang mereka mau dan jika kita menang mereka melakukan apapun yang kita mau , resiko kita lebih tinggi Pig!" ujar Sakura mengingatkan

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada tiga orang yang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka di balik pintu kelas .

.

.

"Sepertinya menarik."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

HUAAHAHAHA *minjem suara buto ijo*

Gimana ? Chapter 3nya ? Makin panjang kan ? Sori kalo typo bertebaran karena saya sangat amat malas untuk mengedit kembali *di timpuk reader*.

Oiya Thanks juga buat Bubble dan Blossom yang membantu dalam fict ini .

.

.

REVIEW PLEASEE *ketjhup*(tulian "kecup" ala Buttercup (L) )


	4. Flashback Hinata

Heeeyyyyyy!

Sebenernya chapter yang ini udah jadi dari kapan tau loh tapi dikarenakan L males jadi L ngeuploadnya hari ini aja ^^

arigato buat yang udah nge-review sekarang L bales ya. Yosh ! ini dia balesan reviewnya..

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**** : **Arigatou for review , fav and follow. Maaf update-nya lama maklum authornya belom dapet inspirasi , Yosh! Mind to review again '-')?

**Maruyama Harumi** :Haha gpp kok . Btw arigatou for review dan pemberian semangatnya. Maaf update-nya lama maklum authornya belom dapet inspirasi , Yosh ! mind to review again '-')?

**AishaMath**** : **hwhwhw ini udah update . Btw arigatou for review dan pemberian semangatnya. Maaf update-nya lama maklum authornya belom dapet inspirasi , Yosh ! mind to review again '-')?

**CherryGold26**** : **ini udah next** . **Btw arigatou for review. Maaf update-nya lama maklum authornya belom dapet inspirasi , Yosh ! mind to review again '-')?

**: **ini lah yang terjadi selanjutnya wkwkwk , ehhmm tapi untuk permintaan untuk memanjangkan fict-nya tidak bisa saya kabulkan karena saya terlalu malas untuk membuat fict panjang-panjang -_-" . Btw arigatou for review. Maaf update-nya lama maklum authornya belom dapet inspirasi , Yosh ! mind to review again '-')?

**karimahbgz**** : **Tau aja kalo author penggemar powerpuffgirls , di chapter selanjutnya akan dijelasin kok apa yang Sai bisikkin ke Sakura. Jadi mohon bersabar *sungkem* Btw arigatou for review. Maaf update-nya lama maklum authornya belom dapet inspirasi , Yosh ! mind to review again '-')?

Yosh ! Silahkan membaca chapter ini!

**.**

**LAST CHAPTER**

**.**

…"hey girls.. jadi gimana rencana kita yang tadi?" kata Ino menghampiri kedua Sahabatnya yang sibuk dimeja mereka. Kedua sahabatnya pun berhenti dari aktifitas mereka lalu menatap Ino dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"itu loh, rencana yang kita berusaha menjadi orang yang mereka inginkan dan tunjukkan ke mereka kalau kita bisa melakukannya tapi tentu saja dengan melakukan tantangan yaitu jika kita kalah kita melakukan apapun yang mereka mau dan jika kita menang kita melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Gimana mau gak ?"

"Gimana yaa? Masa kita harus menjadi orang yang Sasuke-senpai , Naruto-senpai dan Sai-senpai inginkan dan jika kita kalah kita melakukan apapun yang mereka mau dan jika kita menang mereka melakukan apapun yang kita mau , resiko kita lebih tinggi Pig!" ujar Sakura mengingatkan

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada tiga orang yang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka di balik pintu kelas .

.

.

"Sepertinya menarik."

..

.

.

.

**BE YOURSELF**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, dan SaIno.**

**Slight SasuHina, NaruIno, SakuSai.**

**Warning : abal, jelek, parah, OOC, TYPO bertebaran ,ide pasaran .**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME BUT NEED SARAN YANG MEMBUILDING (?)**

.

.

.

.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Sakura , Ino , dan Hinata tersentak saat ketiga kakak kelasnya memasuki ruangan kelas mereka sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Rencana kalian bagus sekali yaa"ujar Shion yang merupakan teman sekelas Sasuke , Naruto dan Sai .

"E- Eh apa maksud senpai ? aku tidak mengerti , Apa yang menarik?" jawab Ino gugup

"Udah deh gak usah pura – pura gak ngerti ! Jelas – jelas yang kita maksud menarik itu rencana kalian bertiga." Ujar Karin yang juga teman sekelas Sasuke , Naruto dan Sai.

"Ah , itu kami Cuma bercanda kok senpai , jangan dianggap serius . Ya kan Sakura? Hinata?" ujar Ino dengan tertawa sambil melirik ke arah Sakura dan Hinata untuk memberi isyarat.

"Loh ? bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau kau itu seri.. AUUUU" pembicaraan Sakura pun terhenti karena Ino yang menginjak kakinya.

'Baka! Nyaris saja ketahuan. Sakura ini bodoh atau lemot sih ... padahal aku sudah memberi isyarat kepadanya..' ujar Ino dalam hati lalu berkata

"Hahaha kau salah dengar kali Saku-chan, kan tadi aku bicaranya kalau aku hanya bercanda..." ujar Ino sambil memberikan Death Glare ke arah Sakura.

"Yahh terserah kalian lah , yang jelas kami tidak mungkin salah dengar. Ehm , berhubung mereka semua itu milik kami .. bagaimana kalau kita melakukan kompetisi?" Kata Shion

"Errr.. apa yang barusan senpai katakan? Milik? Just in your dream senpai ~" jawab Sakura mengejek dengan nada tidak takut sedikitpun.

"EUGH kau ini... sebelum aku bermain kasar jawab saja , apakah kamu mau melakukan kompetisi atau tidak?" Kata Shion

"Sabarlah shionn, kita tidak boleh marah – marah disini. Nanti dilihat oleh yang lain" Ujar Matsuri yang secara tidak langsung membela Sakura.

"Tapi Matsuri.. untuk seukuran adik kelas, mereka tidak sopan. Kamu juga jangan terlalu baik dengan adik kelas" Sela Karin sebelum Shion menjawab

"Ehmm.. Baiklah" jawab Matsuri.

"Lalu apakah kalian mau melakukan kompetisi tersebut?" tanya Shion lagi

"K-Kompetisi apa , senpai?" jawab Hinata gugup

"Ah gampang kok idenya hampir sama dengan teman mu itu. Tapi kali ini persaingannya antara kita berenam. Bagaimana? Setuju tidak? Kalau aku , Karin dan Matsuri sudah pasti setuju" Jelas Shion

"Aku setuju." Jawab Sakura, bersamaan dengan anggukan kepala dari Ino dan Hinata.

"Ah , kalau begitu kompetisi ini akan kita mulai dari sekarang. See ya girls~" Kata Shion sambil meninggalkan kelas yang diikuti oleh Karin dan Matsuri.

Hinata dan Ino menatap Sakura dengan ragu.

"apa kita bisa mengalahkan mereka ? mereka kan kakak kelas yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya , kecantikannya dan kepintarannya ? Apa yang kita harus lakukan untuk mengalahkan mereka ?" kata Ino panik dan terus mengulang kata - katanya

"Inoooo kau tau tidak ? kau membuatku pusing ! aku masih penasaran dengan Hinata!"

"E-eh? Kenapa kau penasaran denganku , Saku-chan?"

Tidak tau apa yang merasuki Sakura tiba-tiba dia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sangat horror lebih horror daripada penghuni neraka(?) (reader: emang lu pernah ke neraka? L: belom lah *dilempar banci sama reader , eh salah maksudnya panci) sehingga membuat Hinata mundur beberapa langkah.

"N-nghh Saku-chan kau tidak akan memakanku kan?"

"hey hey apa maksudmu? Kau kira aku kanibal hah? kau tidak perlu takut begitu aku hanya penasaran dengan masalah kau dan Sasuke."

"Iya Hina-chan aku juga penasaran" kata Ino

"Ah itu sebenarnya..."

**FLASHBACK ON**

Dimusim panas dikediaman Hyugga, terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek berumur 6 tahun sedang main dengan boneka kesayangannya di kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hinata, ini tou-san. Tou-san ingin pergi kerumah rekan kerja tou-san, Kamu mau ikut?"ujar Hiashi sambil membuka pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata menatap tou-san'nya sambil tersenyum. "mau tou-san, Hina bosen dikamar terus."

"ya sudah. kamu ganti baju, lalu siap-siap ya.. tou-san tunggu dibawah" ujar Hiashi sambil menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

-SKIP TIME-

-Di kediaman Uchiha -

" Sasuke , Itachi cepat turun! Tamu tou-san sudah datang , cepat beri salam." Teriak Mikoto

"Iya sebentar kaa-san." Jawab seseorang dilantai atas

Setelah sampai di kediaman Uchiha , Hinata menatap seluruh kediaman Uchiha yang bergaya campuran Jepang dan Eropa yang berkesan Elegan. Hinata dan Hiashi disambut oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha dan Istrinya.

"Selamat datang Hiashi, silakan duduk." Ujar Fugaku

Hisahi hanya tersenyum dan duduk , sedangkan Hinata masih berdiri melihat – lihat keadaan ruang tamu. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada foto keluarga yang terdapat di dinding. Disana terlihat pria paruh baya yang merupakan kepala keluarga yaitu Uchiha Fugaku , wanita paruh baya namun tetap terlihat cantik sedang ternyum yaitu Uchiha Mikoto .

Disana juga terdapat foto dua anak laki – laki .Yang satu terlihat lebih tinggi , dan ramah karena difoto tersebut dia terlihat tersenyum , sedangkan yang satunya terlihat seumuran dengan Hinata , dan terlihat cuek karena dia hanya menatap kamera tanpa hanya terdiam saat menatap foto anak laki – laki yang berwajah dingin tersebut.

"Nah itu dia kedua putra kami..." ujar Mikoto tiba-tiba menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya

Hinata menatap kearah tangga yang dimana terdapat kedua laki-laki yang baru saja dia lihat di foto di dinding.

"Yang pertama Uchiha Itachi , umurnya 12 tahun" ujar Mikoto sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi , Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan "ohayo Hiashi-sama. Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Itachi"

"Dan yang ini anak kami yang kedua Uchiha Sasuke , umurnya masih 7 tahun." Ujar Mikoto lagi sambil menunjuk Sasuke. "Hm , Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke dengan kata yang terlalu singkat , padat tapi tidak jelas /?

"Sasuke! Yang sopan terhadap Hiashi-sama. Maafkan anak kami yang satu ini , dia memang pelit kata." Ujar Mikoto

Hiashi tersenyum memaklumi (*Author: Hiashiii tersenyumm ? omaigat apakah ini akhir dari kehidupan ? *di chidori(?) sama Hiashi*)

" Yasudah Hinata kau main dengan Sasuke dan Itachi dulu saja. Tou-san masih ada pembicaraan penting bersama Paman Fugaku."

"Baik tou-san."

"Sasuke , Itachi ... Ajak Hinata main dulu sana di taman depan . Hati – hati jika main disana!"ujar Mikoto menambahi

"Baik kaa-san" ujar Itachi dan Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan kata andalannya (readers: emang apaan? | author : kepo yaaaa '-')? *ditimpuk batako*)

-Di Taman kediaman Uchiha-

"Sasuke.. maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu dan Hinata, aku ada janji dengan temanku" bisik Itachi.

"Apa? Lalu kau mau meninggalkanku berdua dengan anak perempuan ini?" ujar Sasuke.

"maaf ototou, aniki-mu yang ganteng dan baik hati ini sedang sibuk hari ini" ujar Itachi sambil bernarsis ria.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya sweetdrop.

"oke, sudah dulu ya Sasuke, aku sudah telat" Ujar Itachi sambil berlari menjauh.

"Tu-Tunggu baka aniki!"

' Dasar baka aniki! Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan bersama gadis ini?' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"a-ano.. em, U-uchiha-san.." ujar Hinata gugup sambil berusaha menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke"

"eh?"

"panggil aku Sasuke, aku tidak suka dipanggil nama marga"

"ah go-gomen Sa-Sasuke-san.."

"hn, ada apa?"

"i-itu, kemana Uchiha-niisan? Maksudku kakakmu?"

"dia Pergi"

"kenapa?"

"kau ini banyak tanya ya?" ujar Sasuke membuat Hinata menunduk dengan wajah malu.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Hinata mengadah menatap Sasuke, lalu menunduk lagi.

"Hi-Hinata.."

"Baiklah Hinata. Ayo ikut aku"

"ta-tapi ke-kemana Sasuke-san?". "sudah ikut saja, kau akan tau nanti" ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan duluan, lalu diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

Sekarang mereka berjalan dalam diam, Hinata tidak tau kemana Sasuke akan membawanya. Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai dipadang rumput yang luas. Dipinggiran ladang terdapat sungai kecil yang jernih. Melihat pemandangan itu, mata Hinata langsung berbinar.

"waahh.. Indahnya" ujar Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar, melihat hal tersebut Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"dari mana Sasuke-san tahu tempat ini?"

"belum lama ini aku mengetahuinya. Saat itu aku sedang mencari tempat untuk bersantai, lalu aku menemukan tempat ini" ujar Sasuke.

Hinata hanya ber'oh'ria menanggapinya. Lalu Hinata berjalan ke pinggir sungai kecil itu lalu duduk dipinggirnya.

Sasuke hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon didekat pinggir sungai tersebut. Sasuke memandang ke arah Hinata yang sibuk menatap air sungai yang jernih itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke sampai membawa Hinata ke tempat rahasianya ini. Padahal tempat ini adalah tempat dimana dia dapat menyendiri.

"Sa-Sasuke-san" suara Hinata menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, lalu membuang muka dengan pura-pura menatap langit.

"hn, ada apa?"

"kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali? Apa tidak ada yang tau tempat ini?"

"hn"

"ka-kalo begitu hanya kita berdua dong yang tahu tempat ini?"

"hn"

"la-lalu, apa besok Sasuke-san mau menemaniku lagi kesini?"

"...hn"

"Sa-sasuke-san. A-apa maksudnya 'hn' itu?" ujar Hinata bingung lalu menatap Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menatap balik Hinata. "iya, aku mau menemani kau lagi kesini"

"benarkah?" ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum senang lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"hn"

"janji, Sa-sasuke-san?" seraya mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"hn, janji" ujar Sasuke sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka.

.

Disinilah awal hubungan mereka..

.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian

.

.

Gadis kecil berumur 11 tahun sedang berlari ke arah padang rumput yang luas. Rambut indigonya yang sudah mulai panjang sekarang ia urai. Gadis itu berlari kearah teman kecilnya dan sekaligus juga orang yang dia suka, yaitu cowo berambut raven.

"ma-maaf aku terlambat Sa-sasuke-kun.. hah.. hah.." dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"hn, tidak apa-apa"

Mereka diam untuk sesaat.. Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung, tadi cowo ini yang menyuruhnya datang ke padang rumput ini karena ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Tapi kenapa sekarang Sasuke diam saja?

"a-ano Sasuke-kun, ada apa? Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin kamu kasih tau?"

"aah.. iya, be-begini Hinata.." ujar Sasuke gugup. (wapdepak? Sasuke gugup? Ajaib, ajaib, ajaib. *di chidori sama Sasuke*)

"ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"i-itu.. begini Hinata.. maksudku.. aghh!"

"ada apa Sasuke-kun? Ka-kalo tidak ada yang dibicarakan, kenapa dari tadi kamu gugup?"

'tentu saja aku gugup, akh! Sial, bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya?!"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"begini Hinata, aku.. sudah lama menyu- bukan maksudku aku sudah lama mencintaimu.. would you be my girlfriend?" ujar Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah Hinata seraya mengulurkan kotak berwarna hitam.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya merona hebat. "a-aku.. Sa-sasuke-kun be-bercandakan?"

"sekarang aku lagi tidak bercanda, Hinata"

"a-aku.."

Walaupun dari luarnya Sasuke memasang wajah tenang, tapi didalamnya dia merasa sangat gugup. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya dia menembak seorang perempuan, dan perempuan itu adalah teman masa kecilnya sendiri.

"jika kau menerimaku, ambil kotak ini lalu kau buka, dan kau pakai benda yang ada didalamnya. Tapi jika kau menolakku, ambil kotak ini lalu buang ke arah sungai itu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk sungai yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Hinata terdiam, bingung. Sebenarnya dia sayang dengan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak tau perasaannya lebih atau tidak terhadap Sasuke. Jujur, akhir-akhir ini Hinata suka berdebar-debar jika didekat Sasuke, tapi belum tentu itu 'Cinta' kan?

"Hinata.. jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Hinata mengambil kotak hitam yang ada ditangan Sasuke, lalu membukanya. Sebuah cincin perak yang dihiasi berlian ditengahnya. Terkesan Simple, tapi indah untuk dipandang.

Hinata berfikir sekali lagi, lalu menghela nafas. 'semoga aku tidak salah pilih'

Hinata berjalan ke arah sungai kecil yang tak jauh dari mereka, lalu membuang kotak itu ke sungai.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya bahwa dia akan ditolak. Hinata menghadap kearah Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun.. A-aku"

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ABA (Author Bacot Area) **

Halooooooooo Gimana fict ini? Nanggung banget ya , ?

Gimana ? Gimana ? *asah golok* Jawab gak ! kalo gak jawab Author telen nih !

buat chapter selanjutnya lebih baik update kilat atau lama kayak fict ini aja?

Kalo gak ada yang jawab author update-nya lama :p

Btw author dapet banyak protesan nih dari para pemain kita di fict ini..

Sakura : woi.. maksud Lu siapa yang protes? Kita kan hanya ngomel-ngomel doang..

Sasuke : hah..? kita? Lu aja kali, gue enggak.. (Sakura sweetdrop)

Hinata : Saku-chan, bukankah itu sama saja ya?

Sakura : itu beda, Protes depannya dari 'P' tapi kalo ngomel depannya 'N'

*Hinata Sweetdrop*

Author : Woi berisik banget sih ! Author lagi fanmeet sama readers nih !

Naruto : Suka-suka kek! Gue kan juga pemeran utama, tapi kenapa di chapter ini gue ngga ngomong satu dialog pun?

Author : Gue lagi fokus ke SasuHina nih , pasangan favorit author !

*Hinata blushing ria sedangkan Sasuke...*

Sasuke : Woy, kenapa gue yang tampan , jenius dan populer di kalangan wanita, DITOLAK ? Pleasee deh cyinn.. Apa kata dunia nantinya?

*All sweetdrop*

Dari pada ngomong sama orang gak jelas kayak mereka semua mending kita bilang saatnya

.

.

REVIEW PLEASEEEE ;;)


	5. Jealous

Hey semuaa!

Hmm ehmm harus ngomong apa ya? Ahh mungkin mau minta maaf karena telat update dan fict kemarin kurang memuaskan. Maaf kalo author update lama karena focus UKK, dan asisten author sedang UN'-')/

Yosh! Here the replay for your reviews

** .77**: Ahhh? aku dipanggil senpai /nge-fly sampai planet Pluto/ makasih udah manggil saya senpaiii , tapi saya lebih nyaman dipanggil CL/ L '-')/ hehehehe pendek yh? Kalau gitu dichapter ini dipanjangin deh. Yosh! Mind to RnR again?

** 2309**: hwhwhw iya biar konflik-nya sekaligus banyak '-')b . Terus fic ini selesai masih agak laaaaammaaaaaa soalnya author hobi ngaret untuk update -_-)b. Yosh! Mind to RnR again?

**Huuu** : Haa? Modus ? apa itu modus? Kamu siapa? Aku dimana? Kenapa kita disini? /dirasengan Naruto/ hwhwhw modus itu bukannya dalam rumus matematika adalah angka yang paling banyak ya? Hehhehehhehehehhe yaudah kalo itu menurut anda, author mengalah. Mengapa ku yang harus selalu mengalaaaahhhh? Pantaskah hatiku masih bisa bersamamu *nyanyi lagu seventeen* Yosh! Mind to READnFLAME again ?

**Silvi Ichigo**: iyakahhhh ? aku juga kurang suka SASUHINA, sukanya SasuSaku sama NaruHina. Cuma kan biar ceritanya jelas, mau ngga mau harus dijelasin masa lalunya kan;)? Yosh! Mind to RnR again?

**nadialovely**: WoW ada Sasukeeee keduaaaaa *Q* hehehehe mian ne author tetep ngaret -)/ Yosh! Mind to RnR again?

**karimahbgz** oke oke makasih ini udah di upload mian ngaret Yosh! Mind to RnR again?

: wkwkwk jangan ditembak neng ini udah diupload . entar kalo L dead pasti banyak yang nangis hohohoho. Yosh! Mind to RnR again?

**Maruyama Harumi****:** hohoho makasih atas sarannya karena saya masih pemula tolong dimaklumi ye hohoho. Yosh! Mind to RnR again?

**CherryGold26**: hayooo disini ngga ada jawabannya hinata, kira-kira apa yaa… tunggu aja sampe saat yang tepat '-')9 Yosh! Mind to RnR again?

**shintaiffah**: hahaha thankseuu ini udah diupload. Yosh! Mind to RnR again?

**aliya-chan**: ini sudah diuploadd makasih reviewnya, btw mian kalo kurang memuaskan. Yosh! Mind to RnR again?

SEMUANYA L MINTA MAAP KARENA NGARET, CERITA KURANG PANJANG DAN JIKA CERITA INI KURANG MEMUASKAN HOHOHOHO

…..

**BE YOURSELF**

**Pairing : SasuSaku (pastinya)**

**Slight NaruHina dan SaIno.**

**Warning : abal, jelek, parah, OOC, TYPO ,ide pasaran .**

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya (FlashBack)**

"Hinata.. jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Hinata mengambil kotak hitam yang ada di tangan Sasuke, lalu membukanya. Sebuah cincin perak yang dihiasi berlian di tengahnya. Terkesan simple, tapi indah untuk dipandang.

Hinata berfikir sekali lagi, lalu menghela nafas. 'semoga aku tidak salah pilih.'

Hinata berjalan kearah sungai kecil yang tidak jauh dari mereka, lalu membuang kotak itu ke sungai.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya bahwa dia akan ditolak. Hinata menghadap kearah Sasuke.

"Ma-Maaf Sasuke-kun….A-aku"

**End of FlashBack**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ko-kotak itu a-aku lempar kea rah sungai kecil itu, lalu berbalik menghadap S-sasuke-kun yan-.."

"Sakura-san! Kau dicari oleh Sai-Senpai"

Cerita Hinata terpotong oleh teriakkan salah satu teman sekelasnya, Haku.

"Mau apa Sai ke kelas kita, Sakura?" tanya Ino. Sakura hanya menaikan kedua bahunya seperti mengatakan aku-tidak-tahu.

"oke, kami akan kesana. Thanks Haku. Sudahlah, ayo keluar" ajak Sakura kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Setelah mereka keluar kelas, mereka tidak hanya menemui Sai saja, tapi juga ada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hai Saku-chan, Hinata, dan Ino"

"Hai Sakura, Hai Hinata, Hai Ino"

"…"

Sapa ketiga senpainya itu. Hmm ralat, sebenarnya hanya Sai dan Naruto yang menyapa, sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih diam tapi pandangannya lurus ke arah gadis yang berada dibelakang Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam menatap kearah Sasuke yang dari tadi menatap kearah belakangnya. Hinata bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya karena dari tadi Sasuke menatap ke arahnya. Sedangkan Ino hanya menatap ketiga Senpai'nya.

"kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Ino.

"memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Lagi pula kami ada urusan dengan Sakura, bukan denganmu" Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi Sakura sahabatku, jadi urusan Sakura berarti juga termasuk urusanku" ujar Ino. Naruto memilih diam tidak menjawab, tentu saja dia males kalo sudah berhadapan dengan sepupunya ini.

"jadi… Saku-chan, aku kesini mau mengembalikan handphone mu yang tertukan denganku" ujar Sai, tapi yang diajak bicara hanya melamun sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Saku-chan? Hoi, Saku.." ujar Sai sekali lagi.

"EH? Ah, ada apa Sai-kun?" tanya Sakura sedikit tersentak kaget dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja saku-chan?"tanya Sai cemas

"ahh aku tidak apa-apa sai-kun."

"heyy heyy kenapa sekarang kalian saling menyapa dengan embel-embel "chan" dan "kun". Aku jadi curiga." Kata Naruto memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"ahh ituu… hanya hnn… biar terlihat lebih akrab." Jawab Sakura salah tingkah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil senyum-senyum melihat kesalah tingkahan Sakura.

"Iya, Sudahlah.. jadi kau mau ngapain kesini, Sai-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"oh iya, ini Handphone kita tertukar.. ini handphone mu kan?" kata Sai sambil menyodorkan Handphone sakura.

"aahh.. iya, betul. Aku saja tidak sadar kalo handphone kita tertukar" ujar Sakura. Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "ini Handphonemu, Sai-kun. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan Handphone nya Sai yang berada di kantong rok'nya. (author pernah baca dikomik, kalau seragam siswi di Jepang, biasanya rok mereka ada kantong'nya).

"sudahkan? Kalo sudah, ayo balik ke kelas" ujar Sasuke dengan malas.

"hey, santai saja Teme.. lagian belom bel masuk kelas kok" kata Naruto.

"yeah.. tapi malas berada disini, membuang waktu'ku saja" ujar Sasuke sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

Lama kelamaan Sakura geram dengan sifat menyebalkan dari sang bungsu Uchiha ini. **Kalau kesini hanya buang-buang waktunya saja, kenapa dia mesti ikut? **gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"lagipula aku malas melihat cewe permen karet ini" ujar Sasuke sambil berbalik menuju kelasnya. Di ikuti oleh Sai dan Naruto.

**A-APA KATANYA?! 'Cewe permen karet'?! Maksudnya AKU?! **pikir Sakura dalam hati dengan penuh emosi. Hinata yang merasakan melihat perubahan pada sahabatnya ini, sepertinya dia akan meledak.

"S-Sa-Sakura-chan.. k-kau tidak a-apa-apa?" tanya Hinata gemeteran.

Sakura tidak mengubris ucapan Hinata, karena terlalu emosi dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Dan dengan cepat dia melepaskan sepatunya, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparnya ke arah si Bungsu Uchiha.

Hinata tau apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura, langsung berusaha menghentikannya.

"SAKURA-chan, jangan..!" teriak Hinata, tapi sayangnya sepatu yang berada ditangan Sakura sudah terlempar dan lepas dari sang empunya.

Si bungsu Uchiha yang mendengar teriakan Hinata, langsung membalikan badannya. Begitu juga dengan kedua sahabatnya.

**BRUK!**

Tepat saat Sasuke membalikan badannya, Sebuah sepatu terlempar kearahnya dan mengenai tepat di wajahnya.

"YEAH! Berhasil! Rasakan itu Tuan Pantat Ayam!" teriakkan Sakura saat sepatunya tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke. Sunyi beberapa saat, beberapa Siswa/siswi yang melihat kejadian itu langsung diam. Tapi sedetik kemudian..

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Suara ketawa siswa/siswi yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menggelegar, termasuk juga Sai dan Naruto yang tidak bisa menahan tawa'nya.

"Kau lihat tadi Hinata? Ino? Kau lihat kan? Tepat kena sasaran" Ujar Sakura kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Sedangkan keduanya Hanya diam, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh sahabat mereka.

Emosi Sasuke langsung tidak tertahankan,** 'berani'nya cewe permen karet ini mempermalukan aku!'.**

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura yang berkacak pinggang seperti tanda menantang.

"Ada Masalah TUAN MUDA PANTAT AYAM?" Ujar Sakura sambil menekankan perkataanya dibagian akhir. Sakura sama sekali tidak takut apa yang tadi dia perbuat, lagipula buat apa dia harus takut? Bukannya dia keturunan Yakuza, jadi buat apa harus takut?. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura.

Sumpah, Sasuke sudah emosi sekali melihat wajah menantang Sakura. Ingin sekali dia menghajar habis-habisan, tapi sayang, dia tau kalau menghajar wanita/perempuan itu tidak sopan.

"Su-sudahlah Sa-Sasuke-kun… ta-tadi Sakura hanya be-bercanda.. i-iya kan Sa-Sakura-chan?" ujar Hinata mencoba meredupkan emosi Sasuke yang meluap-luap.

"Apa? Bercanda? Tidak, tadi itu aku beneran me- AW!" ucapan Sakura terhenti karena kakinya diinjak oleh Ino. "Apa yang kau lakuka, Ino-Pig? Sakit tau" gerutu Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan Sakura ya, Sasuke-kun.. tadi dia tidak bermaksud melemparkan sepatunya kok" ujar Ino yang membantu Hinata.

"hihihi, sudahlah Teme.. lagian tidak akan rusak wajah tampanmu hanya karena lemparan sebuah sepatu.. hihi" Ujar Naruto yang masih saja ketawa, tentu saja mendapatkan deathglare gratis yang mematikan dari Sasuke.

Kriingggg!

Bel tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat. Semua Siswa/siswi yang tadi melihat kejadian itu langsung balik kekelasya masing-masing.

"sudahlah Sasuke, sudah waktunya masuk. Sebentar lagi Anko-sensei akan masuk ke kelas" ujar Sai mencoba membujuk Sasuke yang rupanya masih emosi.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus mengalah , dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memaki-maki gadis berambut pink yang ada didepannya ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, lalu berbalik menuju kelasnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"baiklah kalau begitu.. dah sakura, Hinata, Ino" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha menyusul Sasuke, sedangkan Sai tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Setelah senpainya pergi, baru Ino mengomeli tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura tadi.

"Yang benar saja Sakura! Kau melakukan itu didepan Siswa/siswi, dan juga fansgirl-nya Sasuke?! Kau benar-benar cari mati Sakura! Aku tak percaya kau melakukannya, bla bla bla" omelan Ino sudah tidak bisa dicerna lagi oleh pendengaran Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata berusaha melerai-menghentikan omelan Ino pada Sakura.

"su-sudahlah kalian berdua, se-sebentar lagi Guy-sensei akan masuk.." perkataan Hinata yang ini telah menghentikan omelan Ino.

"ya sudah, ayo masuk, lalu keruang ganti baju.. aku tidak mau kena omelan guru itu" ujar Ino, tentu saja mana ada sih yang mau mendapatkan hukuman dari guru yang penuh semangat itu. Ino jadi ingat waktu itu hanya karena telat 1 menit 37 detik dalam pelajaran olahraganya, Ino harus lari keliling lapangan. Kalau 10 atau 20 kali putaran sih tidak apa-apa, tapi ini sampai 50 sampai 100 putaran. Ino jadi merinding mengingat hal itu, sungguh pengalaman terburuk dalam hidupnya.

.

.

-Skip Time-

.

.

Kriingggg!

Bel tanda berakhirnya waktu pelajaran terakhir pun selesai. Siswa/siswi yang berada disekolah berhamburan keluar untuk menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

Termasuk Sakura, dia menuju bangku kedua sahabatnya itu.

"hei girls, pulang bareng kan?" tanya Sakura.

"yeah.. tapi bisakan mampir ke café yang ada diseberang sekolah itu? Katanya ada menu cake yang baru" ujar Ino bersemangat.

"tentu saja.. Ayo Hinata"

"a-ano.. gomen, aku tidak bisa pulang bareng k-kalian.. a-aku ada kegiatan klub hari ini, apa kalian lupa?" Ujar Hinata.

"oh iya, aku lupa kalau kau ada klub memasak." Ujar Sakura sambil memukul jidat lebarnya.

Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sambil memasukan buku-buku kedalam tasnya. "baiklah kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok. Sakura-chan, dan Ino-chan"

"iya, Sampai ketemu besok Hinata-chan" ujar Sakura dan Ino sambil melambai kearah Hinata.

Setelah Hinata berjalan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino berdua dikelas.

"jadi.. Kita pergi ke café diseberang sekolah?" tanya Ino sambil melirik Sakura yang menatap pintu yang tadi dilewati Hinata.

"tentu" jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum.

.

.

-meanwhile-

.

.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai baru saja keluar kelas mereka yang berada dilantai 3.

"Teme, ayolah… Cuma sebentar kok" kata Naruto yang berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

"sudah aku bilang, aku tidak bisa!" jawab Sasuke.

"ayolah, tidak akan lama.. lagian café'nya hanya diseberang sekolah" kata Naruto yang masih berusaha membujuk temannya ini.

"sudahlah Naruto, kalau Sasuke tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa" kata Sai yang berada disebelahnya.

"huh! Bilang saja, kau masih malu dengan apa yang terjadi pas jam istirahat tadi kan?" ujar Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangan'nya kedepan dada, dan sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari Sasuke.

Mereka sekarang sudah dihalaman depan sekolah, terlihat mobil BMW hitam terparkir didepan halaman tersebut. Banyak siswi-siswi yang melihat kearah mobil itu, rupanya ada seorang pemuda ganteng yang menyandar pada sisi mobil tersebut.

"kyaa, gantengnya"

"siapa ya dia?"

"lihat wajahnya, keliahatan masih muda"

"kyaa, aku mau"

"dia mirip dengan Sasuke-kun"

"iya, gak kalah tampan juga lagi dengan Sasuke-kun"

Tentu saja tidak kalah tampan, karena pemuda itu adalah kakak Sasuke, yaitu Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke berjalan ke arah mobil tersebut. Siswi-siswi berteriak histeris saat Sasuke sudah berada didepan Itachi.

"Hai ototou, makin terkenal saja kau"

"baka aniki, sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau lagi ada di Belanda" ujar Sasuke tanpa mengidah sapaan Itachi.

"tentu saja aku menjemput ototou tersayang" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kea rah FansGirl'nya Sasuke, dan disambut dengan teriakan Histeris mereka.

"hai Itachi-nii" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Itachi yang disusil oleh Sai dibelakangnya. "hai Itachi-san"

"oh, Hai Naruto, Sai, bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Itachi.

"Biasa saja, cuman tadi Sasuke-Teme mengalami kejadian lucu."

"benarkah itu ototou? Kau harus menceritakannya padaku" ujar Itachi sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang sudah membuka pintu mobil yang berada disebelah pengemudi.

"cih.. cepat antar aku pulang, aku lelah"

"hei, apakah itu caramu menyambutku yang sudah cape-cape menjemputmu?" tanya Itachi mencoba bergurau pada adiknya itu, namun adiknya tidak mengubris perkataannya.

"hah.. ya sudahlah, kami duluan ya Naruto, Sai." Sambil melambai kearah Naruto dan Sai, lalu melajukan mobil BMW hitam itu keluar lingkungan Sakolah.

Setelah kepergian mobil itu, sesuai apa yang mereka rencanakan tadi. Sai dan Naruto berjalan kearah café yang berada diseberang sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

Ichiraku Café

.

.

.

"Sai-senpai? Naruto? Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Ino yang sedang duduk dengan Sakura disalah satu meja.

"Sakura? Ino? Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Naruto yang malah menanya balik kearah mereka.

"hei, seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaan kami, bukan bertanya balik pada kami" tukas Ino.

"yah yah.. kami hanya ingin mampir kesini saja, kalau kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Sai.

"kami juga sama." Jawab Sakura. "Kalau begitu, boleh kami duduk satu meja dengan kalian?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Tentu saja, silakan.."

Sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan, Sai duduk disebelah Naruto berhadapan dengan Sakura, sedangkan Ino duduk disebelah Sakura berhadapan dengan Naruto. Setelah itu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan pesanan mereka.

"Ada yang ingin anda Pesan Nona dan Tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan perempuan.

"ya, saya pesan Tiramisu cake yang ukuran small dan minumannya saya pesan _coffee latte_" ujar Sai sambil melihat buku menu.

"ah, kalau saya ingin strawberry Cake yang ukuran small dan minumannya saya ingin _mochaccino ice_" ujar Sakura sambil menutup buku menu'nya.

"saya ingin 2 cupcake rasa coklat dan vanilla, lalu minuman'nya saya ingin _mochaccino ice_ juga seperti Sakura" ujar Ino.

"ano, aku ingin ramen ukuran jumbo dan minumannya milkshake coklat yaa" ujar Naruto bersemangat, sedangkan Ino, Sakura, dan Sai hanya sweetdrop mendengar pesanan naruto.

"hey Naruto, mana cocok kalau makan ramen dan minumannya milkshake?!" ujar Ino.

"eh? Memangnya kenapa? Aneh ya?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang speechless.

"bukan aneh lagi, tapi sangat aneh.. seharunya minumannya air putih, bukan susu ataupun milkshake" ujar Sakura.

"biarin saja, kan ini pesananku.. lagipula susu itu melarutkan Mie" ujar Naruto sok tahu.

"tapi itu susu putih, sedangkan yang kau pesan itu milkshake coklat" ujar Ino.

"ooh, salah ya? Ya sudah, aku ganti saja minumanku menjadi _chococcino icecream_" ujar Naruto sambil menutup buku menu yang dia pegang, sedangkan yang lain malah sweetdrop lagi mendengarkan pesanan Naruto.

DUK!

"NARUTO BAKA! Itu sama saja!" ujar Ino sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"ADAW! Sakit tahu Ino! Lagi pula ini kan pesananku, kenapa kalian yang pusing sih?" ujar Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Naruto.

"hah.. ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau muntah" ujar Ino.

"baiklah, saya ulang lagi pesanannya. Satu Tiramisu cake, satu Strawberry cake, dua cupcake rasa coklat dan vanilla, satu ramen ukuran jumbo. Dan minumannya satu _coffee late_, dua _mochaccino ice, _dan _chococcino icecream. _Ada lagi pesanannya tuan dan nona?" ujar pelayan tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"sudah cukup itu saja" ujar Sai sambil tersenyum kepada pelayan tersebut sampai mambuat pelayan itu merona.

"b-baiklah, p-pesanan anda akan datang 10 menit lagi. Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu" ujar pelayan itu gugup beranjak pergi.

Ino yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menatap tajam pelayan tadi.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian

.

.

.

"aduhh… aku mual, aku ingin pulang" ujar Naruto, wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti orang mabuk.

"suruh siapa tadi kau pesan ramen dan choco icecream? Kau jadi mual kan" ujar Ino ketus.

"sudah sudah, kalau begitu kita pulang saja yuk"ujar Sakura.

"ah, iya, ya sudah ayok.." jawab Sai. Lalu mereka berempat beranjak pergi dari café itu.

Tak lama setelah berjalan bareng, mareka berpisah di perempatan jalan.

"baik~lah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya~" sambil berbelok kearah kiri dengan gontai saat melalui jalanan yang menuju rumahnya. Sai, Ino, dan Sakura hanya menatap punggung naruto yang bergerak gontai ke kanan ke kiri.

"ya sudah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya" ujar Sakura melangkah kearah kanan, jalan menuju kerumahnya.

"Saku-chan! Tunggu.." ujar Sai sambil mengejarnya. "lho? Sai? Kenapa lewat sini?" tanya Sakura.

"aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, boleh kan?" tanya Sai. Sakura pun tersenyum "tentu, kalau begitu ayo. Ino! Kami duluan ya" ujar Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan ke Ino.

Sedangkan Ino, dia menatap kepergian Sahabatnya dan orang yang disukainya dengan tatapan nanar. Dia sedih, kenapa Sai begitu perhatian pada Sakura? Kenapa Sai tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya disini.

Ino takut jika Sakura merebut Sai darinya, 'hei, tunggu dulu.. apa sih yang aku pikirkan, seharunya aku tidak boleh berfikir seperti itu.. bodoh.. perfikir positif Ino! Kau tidak boleh berfikir buruk tentang Sakura!' pikir Ino lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ya! Aku harus percaya pada sakura kalau dia tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Sai…"

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian Sai mengantar Sakura pulang kerumahnya, kedekatan mereka semakin erat. Ino mulai berfikir buruk tentang Sahabatnya itu..

Saat jam istirahat ke-2, Ino mengajak Sakura ke Toilet, sedangkan Hinata menunggu mereka dikelas.

"Sakura… apa kau menyukai Sai?" tanya Ino to the point.

"ah? Apa maksudmu pig?" kata Sakura bingung.

"jawab saja forehead! Apa kau menyukai Sai?"

"t-tidak, tentu saja tidak.."

"la-lalu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengannya? kenapa Sai selalu bersifat lembut didepanmu? Kenpa Sai selalu baik padammu? Sedangkan aku selalu tidak dianggap olehnya.. hiks.. kenapa kau tidak ngertiin perasaanku Sakura.. kau kan Sahabatku,hiks… "ujar Ino yang mulai terisak menahan tangis.

"i-Ino… aku-" baru saja Sakura ingin menjelaskannya, tapi sudah dipotong oleh Ino.

"s-seharusnya k-kau ta-tau ji-jika aku hiks menyukainya k-kan..? k-kenapa kau malah hiks mendekatinya? D-dasar kau Penghianat!" ujar Ino sambil berlari keluar Toilet menuju kelasnya,

"Ino, tunggu!" teriak Sakura yang mencoba mengejar Ino.

"l-lepas hiks.. k-kau bukan sahabatku lagi!" ucap Ino.

"tapi Ino, dengarkan aku dulu…" ujar Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Ino yang berhasil dia raih.

"lepaskan aku!"

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan.. ada apa? Kenapa Ino-chan menangis?" ucap Suara dibelakang Ino.

Sakura dan Ino pun menengok ke asal suara itu.. ternyata itu adalah Hinata.

"lepas Sakura!" kata Ino sambil menepis tangannya yang digenggam Sakura.

Ino berlari kearah Hinata lalu memeluknya dan mulai terisak lagi.. Hinata yang bingung dengan tingkah Ino, hanya balas memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sedangkan tatapannya tertuju pada Sakura yang berdiri dibelakang Ino.

Setelah isakannya reda, Ino melepaskan pelukannya. "Hinata, mending kita tidak perlu bersahabat dengan penghianat ini.. ayo kita pergi Hinata" ucap Ino sambil menarik Hinata.

"tu-tunggu Ino-chan, se-sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata Bingung.

"sudah, ayok pergi.. aku tidak sudi berteman dengannya lagi…" ucap Ino sambil menarik Hinata menjauh dari tempat Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap ke-dua sahabatnya dengan sedih.. sebenarnya apa maksud Ino marah seperti itu? Padahal dia dan Sai hanya berteman saja..

"Ino…."

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**Author Bachot Area :**

Halooooooooo kali ini saya datang lagi dengan karettttttttttt wkwkwkwkwkwk. Maafkan sayaa mba mas saya sedang menjalani ukk jadi ngaretnya lamaaa hohohoho.

Wkwkwk maap ceritanya masih ngga bisa panjang? Karena L malesss -_- hohhohohohohoho

Udah ye, segini aja ye sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaa

Yo mind to RnR again? :D


End file.
